Snow and silice (Sesshomaru love story)
by SnowKi
Summary: hope you like


Everyone thinks Jaken was with Sesshomaru the longest, but they are wrong. I have always served him ever since we were little kids. My name is SnowKi and this is the story of my time with Sesshomaru. Well, it all started when Inu no Taisho and his mate picked some males and females for Sesshomaru to pick out to serve him for life. I was one of the females there, but no one thought he would pick me. When he was done looking at all the males, he went to the females. Who pushed me behind them so he could not see me. Then all of a sudden he asked, "Who is the one that smells like cherry blossoms?" All of them yelled, "I do, my young lord!" "None of you smell like just cherry blossoms, but the one that is in the back does. Now all of you move", Sesshomaru yelled, scarying them all but me. I just stood there. "Who are you and why are you not like the others?" "..." "why are you not saying anything? Tell me." I just stayed there and smiled "What are you smiling for?" I looked around, found a stick, picked it up and wrote in the dirt, 'I am sorry but I can not talk please forgive me' " I have made my choice, I pick her" Sesshomaru says pointing at me. then asked, "what is your name?" 'I do not know my name' I wrote sadly. then it started to snow out of nowhere. "the snow makes you look like you are a part of it. so you name will be SnowKi!" 'I think it is pretty'. "are you sure you want her my son, and not any of these prettier females?" asked the lady. "of course I want SnowKi, and SnowKi why do you smell like fresh cherry blossoms?" 'I will show you but only you my lord'. "OK now everyone leave!" he yelled. When they all left I grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and took him to the hot spring where I go every morning.

Sesshomaru POV

When everyone had gone SnowKi grabbed my arm and led me to a hot spring with cherry trees all around it. She then wrote in the dirt with a stick, 'I come here every morning, these cherry trees are in bloom all the time because of the hot spring. It makes the trees think it is spring'. I have a feeling she can talk but I need to know why she does not. "SnowKi, tell me why do you not talk? I feel like you can, but why do you not?" she looked down at her feet then up to me with tears coming down her face. "why are you crying?" 'I have not talked for three years because males will always try to make me mate with them and females will beat me for that'. when I heard that I did something that I never have done before, I walked up to SnowKi and pulled her into a hug. "You do not need to worry about that. if you just want to talk only around me it is OK". "A-a-ar-are y-yo-you sure about that" she said very soft. If I was not a demon and as close to her as I was there would be no way I could hear what she had said. I did something else I have never done, I lifted up her chin and kissed her, but I stopped when she started to shake in fear. Then I remembered what she had said about the males. "sorry SnowKi I forgot." "that is OK sh-" she was interrupted by both of our stomachs, "grrrrrr" "I guess you are hungry, huh SnowKi?" she shook her head yes. so we went back to the castle to eat. She never talked unless it was just me and her but I was fine with that.

SnowKi POV

It has been a year now since Sesshomaru picked me."SnowKi lets go for a walk." I nodded my head yes. over the year I have never really left his side and last night he told me he wanted to tell me something on our everyday walk. So we walked out off the castle grounds and into the forest to our special place. "Snow, I know how you have a plombem with others with this and you know how hard it is for me to say this, but here it goes SnowKi. when we are at the age, will you be my mate?" Wait, what did he say? what am I suppose to say? I know we are alway together and all but does he mean this?

Sesshomaru POV

I look at SnowKi and see that she was thinking of what I had said."I will my lord" she softly said. "there is one other thing you have to do." "What is that my lord?" she asked."Stop calling me lord. just call me Sesshomaru" "yes Sesshomaru. I think we should go back now or they will start to look for us." On the way back SnowKi called out to me "Sesshomaru look a two-headed dragon demon, can we keep him?" She run up to it then looked at me with a sad look "Sesshomaru he's hurt! can we take him back please?" "Yes SnowKi we can but you are the one to look after it you hear" She then had a big smile on her face. "So what will you call it SnowKi?" "I think Ah-Un this one is Ah (she points to the head on the lift) and this one Un (she points to the head on the right)". We then started to walk again but slower then before. When we got to the gate my mother and father were waiting for us. "Sesshomaru and SnowKi what do the two of you have there?" asked my father "a Two-headed dragon demon and it is hurt" I repide to him "there is no way that thing is coming into the castle!" whan my mother yelled that I looked over at SnowKi to see if she was OK because over the year we have been together I found that she hates being yelled at, but what I see is her getting mad then she did the one thing no one but I have ever do "HE IS NOT A THING AND HIS NAME IS AH-UN" she yelled at my mother. "Why you little you have no ritht to yell at me like that!". MY mother was going to hit SnowKi but I got in the way and got hit. "Sesshomaru why do you protect this survint?" my father asked. "Why you ask? It is sempal SnowKi is my mate to be!" "Sesshomaru what did you just say?" "just that SnowKi is MY MATE TO BE is all mother"

SnowKi POV

It has been ten years when we found Ah-Un and elevn years being with Sesshomaru. Last night Sesshomaru tolled me that the human named Izayoi and Inu no Taisho had a son, who is now four moths old. Right now I am sitting in a feld of flowers with Ah-Un when I hear someone kissing up to someone. "mi'lord why are we going to a feld of flowers for?". Then I smelled the sent of my mate and look up to see a tiny green imp-thing demon with Sesshomaru behind it. "I am so glade that you are back Sesshomaru" I called to him. "Girl that is lord Sesshomaru!" said the imp-thing then he hit me with a staff with two heads on my head.

Sesshomaru POV

When Jaken and I got into the feld of flowers I left SnowKi and Ah-Un in. "I am so glade that you are back Sesshomaru" I hear the sound of my mate call to me. "Girl that is lord Sesshomaru!" said Jaken. "OWIE" when I haerd that I see SnowKi holding her head. I then knew that Jaken hit her with the staff of two heads. "Jaken get away from her right now!" he ran behind me not before saying "now you will get it Girl". Well I walked up to SnowKi and asked "Are you OK my love?" "Yes but that imp-thing is very meen my dear". "Jaken come here now!" "Yes mi'lord" when he got in front of me I grabed ths staff of two heads and hit him with it to the other side of the feld. "Do you think that was a little to meen Sesshomaru?" "No I think it was to kind, now how are you feeling SnowKi?" last week we fond out that she is going to have a child, but she has been sick and weak for three days now. "I am sorry Sesshomaru" when she started to talk she looked at her feet. " Why are you sorry SnowKi?" well I said that I lift up her head so she was looking at me and I see that she is crying. "SnowKi what as happen love?" "I Lost it" she says well crying harder so I pulled her in to a hug. Then Jaken come up and had to ask "What have she lost mi'lord?" "Jaken I am only going to say this once and only once SnowKi is my mate and we were going to have a child but she got sick and it looks like she has lost the baby"

Jaken POV

So this girl I had hit and yelled was definding me when lord Sesshomaru hit me to the other side of the feld. When i got back to the two of them she was crying and said that she lost something. So I asked "What have she lost mi'lord?" He look like he was going to kill me but said "Jaken I am only going to say this once and only once SnowKi is my mate and we were going to have a child but she got sick and it looks like she has lost the baby". The girl stoped crying then says "hello there little imp-thing my name is SnowKi what is yours?" What no one has ever talked to me like this before. "My lady my name is Jaken and I am very sorry for hiting you like I did please forgive me" "Why of course I will forgive you Jaken you are my new friend right" "I'm your friend my lady?" "Well if you want to be and please call me SnowKi" when she said that I started to cry. "I am sorry Jaken I did not mean to make you cry" "It is just that I never had a friend before" she huged me and said "I am so glad that I did not make you sad" She relly cares about my feelings. "SnowKi get Ah-Un and Jaken it is time to go" said mi'lord "so where are we going Sesshomaru?" asked Lady SnowKi wail she goes up to a two-headed dragon demon.

SnowKi POV

As I got to Ah-Un I asked Sesshomaru "so where are we going Sesshomaru?" "to get the Tetsusaiga" "but my love I hear that your father hide it somewhere" "where did you haer that love?"

"from Myoga and he said that you have a half baby brother named Inuyasha" I told him. "When did that flea come nere you Snowki?" "the night befor you and Jaken came back" "Is that all he wanted?" "Yes love". It has been a couple of hours tell we stoped to have some food. "Hey Jaken here you go and here is yours Sesshomaru" I say well giveing them a cooked fish each. "Thank you my lady Snowki" says Jaken. "Thanks" says Sesshomaru. After we eat Sesshomaru says "I can smell a hot spring Snowki why don't you go and bath in it and Jaken you stay close by to make shoure nothing happens to her. Jaken if she gets hurt I will make you wish you never lifed though that battle do you hear me" "Yes my loard" "Ok Sesshomaru come on Jaken lets go and Ah-Un you be good well I'm gone alright" they both node their heads in a way that says 'yes we will be good'.

Time skip to when Inuyasha is put on the tree

Snowki POV  
>We had just stoped for the night when we haerd someone say "I am here for you my dear Snowki". I ran and hided behind Sesshomaru when the smell of a haft spider demon came out of no were. "Mine name is Naraku" "what do you want with my mate" yelled Sesshomaru. "She will be mine now and you can do nothing about it lord Sesshomaru to stop me" " how do you know my lord and lady's names" said Jaken. Though the years we have been with him he has trated me like Sesshomaru did before he asked me to be his mate. "I will not let you nere her at all" "there will be a day you leave her alone and that is when she will be mine hahahahahahahaha" with that he was gone.<p>

Sesshomaru POV  
>When Naraku left Snowki was still hiding behind me I have to think of something to keep her safe. "My love I have been reading some of the scolles your father have left to me and one says that there is a new world but it might just be a meth so it might not be real" Snowki says in her quite voce "if it is a way to keep you safe I will try enything love" "Snowki I want to help keep you safe as well" says Jaken "well it says only some of the people that find the way there had made it to the new world. It also says the way is though the boneeaters well" "then let us get going".<p>

Time skip to the well

Snowki POV

It toke all night but we got there "what is that light" "what light Snowki" says Jakwn who can't see the light "the light coming from the well" love I see the light but what do we do now?" Asked Sesshomaru "the scoll says to just jump in" with that he grabes me and jumps down the well.

Time skip to the day before Kagome falls down the well

Still Snowki POV

It has been almonst fifteen years since I came though the well after that night I have not seen that light in the well but the family that lives here has let me live with them and they had toled Sesshomaru that I will be safe and when he saw the woman was going to be having a baby he looked over at me and saw the sadness in my eyes so did the woman because she asked "are you ok dear you look sad?" "I am ok it is Just we have been trying for a baby but I keep losing them" after I said that she came over to me and gave me a hug. "Dear you can be the big sister if you want" "I would love that ms thank you" "dear you can call me mom and what do I call the two of you?" "My name is Snowki and this is my mate Sesshomaru" we talk for a little longer then Sesshomaru had to leav.  
>"Hey Snowki you are going to cut your figer off if you don't pay atncon in what you are doing" "oh sorry and thank you Kagome" "why is it that when ever my brithday comes around you always zoneing out?" She is right there every year all I can think is if Jaken and my love is doing ok "well here is your guys lunches I will have a snack for you when you two come home" "thanks Snowki" says my little sister and brother.<p>

Kagome POV

I hope Snowki will find some one that will make her happy some day. It make me sad every night to hear her cry in her sleep about some guy named Sesshomaru and evey moning I would asked her who he is but she would alway run away. Mom and graps always says she will tell me when the time is right. Today she look more sad then ever.

Time skip next morning

Still Kagome POV  
>When I get out the door to go to school I haer my little brother calling fro the cat.<p>

Snowki POV  
>I just finish cleaning up the kickin when I smelled a demon so I ran outside and there I saw the light and can hear my little sister and brother in the well house so I ran in and saw Kagome pulled down the well. So I jump down after her "Sota,Snowki,mom,graps can you hear me" called Kagome "I can Kagome" "Snowki how did you get down here did that thing pull you down too" "no I jumped down lets get back up ok" "ok" we got out and we looked around "look Snowki it's the tree we are almost home" yelled Kagome if olny she know "Snowki look there is a boy pined to the tree" when she said that I looked oh my I think that is Inuyasha. "Hey stop don't go nere there"<p>

Time skip to the villeg  
>Still Snowki POV<p>

"Be gone ye demons" "we are not demons" "hay Kagome there is something I have to tell you" "what is it Snowki" "I am a demon and by the smell I am geting from you priestess is that you are little Kaede are you not?" "How do ye know my name and only one has ever called me by that" "I know your name because you would pick flowers with me every day when you were little" "there was only one demon I would do that with then ye must be lady Snowki but she disaperd 50 years ago" "wait did lady Kaede just say that this demon's name was Snowki" "lady Snowki has come back" yelled some of the men that tied us up. "Snowki how do this people know your name and what do you meen by your a demon?" asked a confused Kagome "why don't the two of ye come with me and Snowki ye can tell ye story to us"

Time skip to Kaede hut  
>Kaede POV<p>

I never thought I would see Snowki agin "so where have ye been Snowki and who is this with ye?" I asked her "this is Kagome she is my little sister and for where I have been that is a long story and one I do not feel is the right time to tell it if that is ok" she says looking sad "that is all right Snowki and it is nice to meet ye Kagome" "it is nice to meet you as well Kaede" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH IT"S A DEMON" the three of us ran out and saw a demon then it looked at Kagome and said "give me the jewel I want the jewel" "it is after me I have to go some were it wont hurt any one" says Kagome then she ran into Inuyasha's forest "KAGOME COME BACK HERE YOU CAN'T GO UP AGENST A DEMON ALONE KAGOME" Snowki yelled at Kagome she rally cares for her like a big sister she was to sister and I. "Kaede do you still have some of my clouse here?" "yes I do I'll go get some" I went a got on to the kimonos Snowki would wear to fight or traval in "here ye are Snowki" "thank you Kaede" " ye are welcome" she then put on this and we went to find Kagome.

Inuyasha POV

"SOMEONE HELP ME" some girl yells she smells like Kikyo I looked up and see her being chased by a demon. She stoped right in front of me she does not just smell like Kikyo but she looks like her. After a wail the demon traped her agnst me on this tree well after she yelled her name at me "hay if you want to live take out this arrow out of me" "na girl do not free Inuyasha" "Kagome are you ok" "yes I am and what ar you wareing Snowki" great now there is another demon but wait did she just say Snowki but isin't she sapst to be with Sesshomaru

time skip after they are back at Kaede's hut

still Iuyasha POV

"so if you are that little brat then Kikyo must be 100 years old" "na my sister died the same day she put ye to the tree Inuyasha" "so that is why I have not smelt Kikyo at all" Snowki say very quit and sad when I looked up at her she was crying then she got up and ran out of the hut "Snowki come back" Kagome called after her "let her be for now Kagome she needs to be alone right now" "but Kaede I want to smile for once and not the one she gives when you ask her if she is ok but a real one" what the hell is this girl talking abut Snowki has never hide her sadness behind a smile "what the hell are saying Snowki never hide her sadness behind a smile" "how would you know you were stuck to a tree for 50 years" "I know because I know her longer then you but no one knows more about her then her mate" "what do you meen she never left the house so she can't have a mate" she realy has no clue "Kagome my sister and I are the same ye are to her now so hearing that someone she has looked over is dead do ye not think it is killing her inside that she courld not do something to stop it from happening let me tell ye about the day before my sister died would ye like to hear this as well Iuyasha" "why would I did you forget I was there as well" "but ye did not hear what Snowki thought of you" "I did hear what she said and I know how much she hates me for being a haft breed" with that I ran out of the hut.

Kaede POV

when I heard that I was happy Snowki was not here the hear that "I do not bleave Snowki would say something like that" "ye are right Kagome what she did say way 'I do not get why full breeds hate haft breeds they have something that most full breeds do not have and if only all haft breeds can find what that is then they would unlock a power that they only have' well she was saying that she looked into a tree that Inuyasha would always sit in when we would go pick flowers or play in the flower field but she did not have a happy smile like she would always have when she looks up there but a sad one" "why was that Kaede" "it was because Iuyasha thought she was talking about haft demons being weaker then full demons and it hurt her alot but what hurt her more was what he said to her he said 'I hate you Snowki' after that was said Snowki for the frist time hide her sadness behind a smile but Kikyo and I saw thow it but not Inuyasha before she left she tell Inuysha something that even he can not forget she said 'I am ok with that but I will always care about you no mater what' then she ran off" "that was the same thing she said to me when I got mad at her and tolled her I hated her but right after she said that I brock doown crying and said I was sorry and that I did not hate her well I was five years old at the time" "she realy cares for ye Kagome that is just how she is I will tell ye something that takes everyone alone time to find out about Snowki" "let me gest she won't tell you if she is sick" "yes that and that she will put ye frist then Inuyasha and then enyone how needs help but there is one that is even before ye are and that is her mate and at the end for the list is herself" it as been a long time sense Snowki has ran out of the hut.

Snowki POV

I can not bleive that Kikyo is dead and it looks like Inuyasha still hates me. I just keeped running tell I ran into something. "hay watch were you are going girl" says a voice that was familer then I looked up and saw a little green imp-thing then I yelled "JAKEN!" and I huged him "how do you know my name gi-" "Snowki how did you get back here I have not seen that light in 50 years" oh how I missed that voice well I was still huging Jaken I looked up at my mate and start to cry more then I was before but this time it was of happyness. "wait this is lady Snowki" says a happy Jaken "yes it is me and I missed you Jaken" I then let him go and ran up to Sesshomaru and cryed into his chest well he put his arms around me and when I was done crying Sesshomaru tiped my head up and kissed me then he looked over at Jaken and said "leave us alone and go look after Ah-Un" "yes my lord and it is nice to see you my lady" "it is nice to see you too and I thought I tolled you to call me Snowki Jaken" with that he ran to were ever Ah-Un is. I all feelt my kimono come undone so I looked up at my love and see him slowly taking it off me and gave me the look he would give me before we would mate but I did not care all I want is to be in his arms just like before. I then start to take off his kimono when we both were naked Sesshormau kissed me again and gently led me down and let the kiss go and toled me " I missed you so much every night I would come and see if I can see the light" "oh Sesshomaru I missed you so much too I do not know how many nights I feel asleep crying so can we please mate now I just want to be haled by you like before" "of corse my love" after he said that he started to kiss me all over my body from my lips to between my legs he kiss there for awile then started to lick inside then he bruoght his head back up to see if it was ok when he saw my eyes and he know that I was ready for him so he went in and it was like we were never apart in the frist place this went on tell the sun started to come up.

Sesshomaru POV

when we finish I helped Snowki put her kimono back on then she says "I should go back and make shourd my little sister is save I am so sorry but I need to keep her save tell I can get her home" so she as found a nother little sister that or it might be that lady's child who said that Snowki can be the older sister of her child "do not be sorry my love that is just who you are you care for everyone" I kiss her and let her go back to her little sister but then I smelled that haft breed brother of mine "what do you want Inuyasha" "I don't know I just walking and I smelled someone was mateing and it looks like it was just the two demons I hate the most" "what do you meen by the two demons you hate the most" "it's just what is sounds like I hate you and your mate" "why do you hate Snowki" "I hate her because she said she hates haft breeds like me" "are that dumb little brother she might be the only full breed demon that thinks that haft breeds like you have a power that only haft breeds have" when I said that his face looks like he did something or said something he now wishes he did not do or say "Inuyasha what did you do or say to my mate" "I yelled at her 50 years ago" "what did you say" "I tolled her that I hated her" that idot I can't belave him "you do know she trys to be friends with everyone from humans to demons and that meens haft demons too knowing her she said 'I am ok with that but I will always care about you no mater what' and she was smiling am I right" "how did you know and yes she was" "I know because I am her mate and her first friend plus that smile was stoping herself from crying now I want you to do something for me" "why do you want me to do something for you I thought you hated me" "it is not about me right now it is about Snowki" "fine but why is it about her" "some demon 50 years ago is after her I want you to make shoure she stays safe and to watch her very closely more then nomal because we just mated which might meen she might have a child" "ok I see why keeping her safe but why the child part" "now listion every time we had mated she would have a child but she would lose it and it made her upset about it and she relly wants a child so look out for her it is the only way you can make it up to her" "fine" with that I left to were Jaken and Ah-Un are.

time skip two months  
>Snowki POV<p>

it has been two months sens I mated with Sesshomaru and sens then Kagome shaterd the jewel and we made new friends and their names are Shippo, Miroku, Kirara and Sango we also found out that I am going to have a child. when we found that out Inuyasha has been making shoure I stay safe and healthy he tolled me that Sesshomaru asked him to looked out for me and when Kagome asked why he asked me if it was ok that they knew so I gest Sesshomaru had tolled him so I said I would tell them "every time that I would be having a child I would lose it after four months but I hope this time I don't lose it" after I said that Kagome said that she needs to go home and get thing but we are two weeks away from the well. "Snowki get on my back so we can get to the village faster" yelled Inuyasha I then looked at the others and they are all on Kirara "ok lets go" I wonder what Sesshomaru will say when he finds out that we are having a child I hope he will be happy. "ok is there anything you need Snowki well I'm at home and after I go I want you to take her to Kaede's ok Inuyasha" "maybe mom's home made soup if thats ok" "ok see you all later" and down the well she goes. I gest you want to know why I did not go with her well that is easy to say I can't go thought the well no longer but she gets me thing that I need even if it is just a leter from mom, gramps and Sota but some times it's some of the food mom makes I know she realy is not my real mom but I never knew my mom or my dad now I wonder what mom will say when Kagome tells her that I and going to have a child.

Kagome POV

"mom I'm homeand I have some thing to tell you" "hi sis how is big sis doing?" "she is doing fine Sota is mom and gramps here I got some news for the three of you" "yes their in the livingroom" we went in to the livingroom "so what is this news sis" "well mom Snowki would like some of your home made soup oh and she is going to be having a baby but she might lose it in two months if we don't do something to keep her healthy tell it is born" "so she has seen Sesshomaru then I am so happy she gets to see him again but that meens she saw him around the time the two of you first went in the well" ok how did mom know all this and how does she know Sesshomaru "mom how do you know all this and know about Sesshomaru" "oh dear I think it is time to tell you about how Snowki came to be living with us well it was the day before you were born Kagome your dad was at work when you grampa and I saw a light from the well house so we went to see and we saw two people in there one was a boy and the other was a girl the girl looked sad when she saw my belly and she tolled me why and the boy asked us to keep her safe but did not tell us why and there names are Snowki and Sesshomaru" so now I know why she crys at night and always sad on the day before my brithday. "I will go and make all the types of food that will be good for her and the baby" with that mom ran out to get grosrys for all the things she will be making for Snowki when mom got home she went right to the kichtin to cook food that will be good for Snowki and her baby

time skip

still Kagome POV

right after mom finished cooking I helped her pack it then I picked up the bag and run to the well then I run to Kaede's hut were the others are "HAY EVERY ONE I'M BACK" "Kagome how is every one and how did mom reatid when you tolled her about how I am going to have a child" "she was very happy for you and Sesshomaru" "wait how does your mother know about my idiot borther Kagome?" demanid Inuyasha "I asked that and she meet him the day before I was born when Snowki came to live with us"

time skip seven months

Snowki POV

it has been seven months sence I found out that I was going to have a child and I am so happy I have not losted this one but I was tolled by Kagome and Inuyasha that I had to stay with Kaede so right now I'm sitting in the hut the men in the village had made me and my child that will come any day now I hope every one is doing alright. "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I yelled in pain "Lady Snowki are you alright" asked some of the kids that has been playing in the hut with me because they thought I would be lonly by myself "please go and get Kaede and tell her that the baby is coming" "ok lady Snowki" then they all ran to go get her.

Kaede POV

"lady Kaede lady Kaede come quiqe lady Snowki says that the baby is coming" yelled some of the kids oh my I wish her mate could come but I do not know were he or Kagome and the others are "ay now ye all go play" I ran to Snowki's hut "my dear just breath" "I wish Sesshomaru was here" "I know but ye must do this on yeself but ye do have me here with ye"

Inuyasha POV

right now we had to stop because Kagome is tiered and all of asodin I smell something "Sesshomaru what do you want" "were is Snowki" "she is back at the village so nothing will happen to the baby and we were just going back to see how she is doing" said Kagome "my lord how is Snowki" "supid child lady Snowki is lord Sesshomaru's mate are that supid Rin" "oh I am sorry can I meet her my lord" says the human girl that fallowers Sesshomaru around but I am souer Snowki would love to look after her "why don't we all go and see Snowki then you would know how she is doing" "that is a good idier Inuyasha and maybe she will be having her baby" said Kagome thats right last time we were at the village it was a month ago "what does she meen by that" "well the last time we saw her was a month ago" " so that meens she did not lose this one" "yes now lets go"

time skip

Snowki POV

"it is a healthy baby girl" said Kaede well she hands me my baby girl I smelled Inuyasha and the others with Sesshomaru and Jaken with a child and Ah-Un "Kaede can you bring our visters here there is one with them that would want to meet this little one" "ok I will be right back"

Sesshomaru POV

when we got to the village there was an old hag waiting "look it's Kaede" says the young fox demon I am shoure Snowki has looked after him like he is her little bother or her son that would be like her "ye all are just in time to meet someone but who are the four of ye" "hi my name is Rin and this is Ah-Un Jaken and lord Sesshomaru" "So ye are Sesshomaru I know of someone who would like to see ye and someone who would like to meet you as well so please fallow me" does she meen Snowki had just had our child "Kaede do you meen the baby is here" "ay Kagome now lets go"

time skip to Snowki's hut

Snowki POV

I was resting when someone came in the hut and sat next to my head and lift it up and put it on their lap "so what are we going to name her love" says a voice I all but knew to well "I was going to let you name her love and who is the little one with you" I said looking at her "do not be afraid little one my name is Snowki what is yours" "so your Lady Snowki hi my name is Rin" she is sooooo cute "love where did you find her and can we keep her and our oldist daghter please" "even if I say no you would keep her as your daghter any way" man he knows me to well now my baby has a big sister "I think her name will be Inuki" "I love it by the way were is Kagome" "oh she said she needs to get something from home" say Shippo "I'm back here Snowki mom got this for the baby" "it looks so cute let me sit up and I will put it on her" "Snowki what is her name" "her name is Inuki" "that is a cute name how did you think of it Snowki" "it was not me Kagome it was Sesshomaru" I was thinking the same thing just like if he was reading my mind Sesshomaru says "well I know how much Snowki thought of my father as her own and how much the baby looks like her mother did when I first saw her in the snow" "I remember that day you ask my name and when you fund out I had no name you gave me one" "what Sesshomaru gave you your name" said Inuyasha "oh I see why he pick Snowki it is because when it is snowing and your are outside she looks like a spirit no more like a snow spirit" said Kagome "I know how much you want to help find the jewel with us but I think it will be a good idaer for you to stay here with lady Kaede" says Sango "I agrare with the demon slayer but I want some one with you and Inuki at all times I know how you feel about humans Rin but can you stay here with Snowki and Inuki" "yes my lord I would love to be with my new mommy and little sister" "but Sesshomaru if the others need my help I will go and help and do not tell me to stay in the village were it will be safer if they come back and they need help I would help" " mommy what about Inuki were will she go" "Kagome lets see if she can go thought the well" "ok Snowki but why" "well if she can go thought it then you can take her to mom so she can watch her and I am pretty sure she would like to meet Inuki don't you"

time skip to the well

Kagome POV

all of us went to the well and Snowki handed me Inuki when she did I got a look from Sesshomaru that said I will kill you if she comes back hurt but I think Snowki saw it because she said "you will not kill or hurt Kagome and she will not hurt Inuki in any way my love" "ok we'll be back hay Snowki do you need anything that you need me to bring back for you" "no I don't just say hi to everyone for me" with that I jumped down the well with Iunki when we got to my time I went to the house "mom Sota gramps I got some one for you to meet" "is it big sis" "no it is not it's her baby" "welcome home Kagome we are all in the living room" "every one this is Iunki" "she looks just like Snowki" "mom will it be ok for Inuki to stay here if we need Snowki's help" "why would it not be"

time skip back to Snowki and the others

Sesshomaru POV

well we were waiting for that girl named Kagome to come back Snowki had fall asleep in my lap well Rin and the young fox demon and two tailed cat demon played and chased Jaken around when all of a sondin I hear a Smack and an "oww" from the young ones "hm want is going on" great some one jusst had to wake Snowki up but she does look cute when she just wakes up "mommy master Jaken/the imp thing/mew hit us" cried the young ones so the young fox calls her his mother as well that is just like her but that must meen that he has no family "so why did you hit two of my little one Jaken" "I would run if I was you impy if you think she was motherly when she had no kids of her own just think of how she is with one of her own" said Inuyasha "ya and you would know Inuyasha when you hit shippo three months ago she almost killed you she is more proaftofe now that she as had a child so her motherlyness is higher then before" says the monk then something zoomed past all of us I look down to where Snowki was but she was gone "look master Jaken can fly" said Rin I look up and saw that Snowki had the staff of two heads and then she yelled "home run" "um who hit one the the kids" "hi Kagome amd how was you visit with everyone Inuki"

Snowki POV

It has been two years seance Inuki was born when Kagoma and the others need help Kagome would take Inuki to mom,gramps and Sota man mom always spoil her because she always come back with new cute clouse and all of them have cute animal ears on them. Rin is a over potcove big sister she even takes Inuki from Sesshomaru wich I think is so cute and I can tell he does too. Shippo is just as bad as Rin is. I faer for any boys that want to be Inuki's mate with Rin,Shippo,Sesshomaru and even Jaken. so in the end Naraku dies and Kagoma comes lives with Inuyasha Sango and Miroku gets togther oh and Sesshomaru want to have anther baby

THE END


End file.
